


Anywhere You Go

by fashionmodelbucky



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/pseuds/fashionmodelbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kmeme fill in response to <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9086.html?thread=37508478#t37508478">this</a> prompt.<br/>After end game events, Hawke disappears alone. Fenris is not amused and tracks her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://www.fashionmodelbucky.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

_"We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago."_

The road was a well traveled one, probably one of the only major roads to Antiva City. Fenris considered himself lucky that it was only partially clogged with other travelers. The rain had been pelting at his back for hours now and he was soaked through to the bone. The cloak he had bartered some muck mouthed Orlesian man for was nearly in rags. His clothing was ripped and torn in various places and the straps holding his armor together were nearly frayed. His white hair was longer and matted now, his face streaked with dirt and dried blood. In fact, the only thing still in working condition was his sword. Every night that he had actually stop to rest, Fenris had meticulously cleaned and sharpened it as best he could. The rest, he did not care about. 

Fenris sighed, his ears drooping under the hood as he trudged onward through the sludge. Dusk had fallen now, but he was almost to the next town. With any luck, he'd be able to find a bed for the night, maybe even spare the coin for a hot bath. The Maker knew he needed one. Fenris didn't hold any illusions of finding Hawke here. She had left him in the dust weeks ago. It was a familiar feeling, one that left him hollow and stricken, especially after their failed reconciliation. 

_"I...can't do this, Fenris. I care about you, Maker knows, more than I should. With Danarius dead, you are truly free from everything holding you back now but....I just can't do this to you."_

_"Hawke, please. I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago. If I could go back, I would stay and tell you how I felt then."_

_"Fenris, it's not about you needing my forgiveness. You've never needed that. I understand why you left. I never blamed you."_

_"Then, why Hawke? What is holding us back now?"_

_"These situations that we keep falling into, they're too dangerous. I can't deal with the thought of something happening to you because of me. I cannot let my guard down. I am too much the target right now, Fenris."_

_"These are pathetic excuses and you know it, Hawke. Why are you pushing me away? Since the day we met, I have been by your side. What makes you think something could happen now?"_

_"Fenris....stop."_

_"Will you not even hear what I have to say? The Maker himself could not take me from you now if he tried. Hawke, I can't bear the thought of living without you."_

_"It's....better this way, for you and for me. It has to be."_

_"Who gets to decide that, Hawke?!"_

_"Let go of me, Fenris. I must go."_

_"Marian...don't..."_

_"Goodbye, Fenris."_

Fenris was tired, to the point of collapse, but he couldn't give up. For seven long months, he had been tracking Hawke from backwater town to backwater town. Once, about two months ago, he almost caught up to her outside Markham, actually catching a glimpse of her. The blinding hope that had flared within his chest died as quickly as it came for he had gotten waylaid by bandits at the same time. Luck had not been on his side and she slipped away from him.

Oh, how he trembled with rage as the bandits cut him off from her. Even as he had launched himself at his foes, Fenris never once looked at them. His eyes had been glued to Hawke's lithe form urging a horse out of the town gates. His heart had almost stopped as she glanced back, her blue eyes searching the scene behind her. Fenris had shouted her name in a panic and for a moment, it had seemed like she heard but then a sword nearly took his head and he jerked back to evade. By the time he finished with the bandits, Hawke was gone.

In the aftermath of Meredith's demise, Hawke had abandoned him, abandoned them all, disappearing into the night like some common sneak thief. No matter what Varric said, Fenris refused to believe she was on the run alone just to keep them safe and no amount of threats would make Varric budge in her real reasons. So with nothing more than a vague location and various rumors, Fenris had struck out on his own to find the wayward mage. There were only so many places the Champion of Kirkwall could hide for a short amount of time before being recognized, especially with Seekers hunting her.

_"Where is she, Varric?!"_

_Broody, broody, must you shout? Here, come sit down next to the handsome dwarf and have a drink. What troubles you, Elf? I keep telling you to not be so upset over your lack of chest hair."_

_"Dwarf, I am in no mood for your games. Tell me where Hawke has gone. I know she told you. That thrice damned mage tells you everything!"_

_"And why shouldn't Hawke keep confidence with her most loyal and trusted biographer?....hey now elf, calm the light show. You know there's no contest for who holds Hawke's affections most, well not anymore of course. Here. sit, drink this, and feel better.."_

_"Varric! I do not want a drink right now, least of all a drink of that swill!"_

_Well, now that was a waste of a perfectly good ale. If Rivaini were here, she'd mourn the loss of that ale with me."_

_"I swear you are lucky dwarf, that Hawke likes your heart inside your chest. Thank you for being no help at all. I'll find her on my own."_

_"Leaving so soon? I was just about to order another round. Your loss, then! Perhaps you should look into taking a vacation to Antiva! I hear it's lovely in the fall!"_

By the time Fenris reached the inn, the moon was already on the rise. Stupidly, he wondered if Hawke was watching it. He wondered if she was alone. Isabela had disappeared a short time before Hawke did. He had kept the hope that Hawke was with her, rather than traveling alone. It just unnerved him to not be at her side now that she was being hunted. He struggled to ignore that train of thought. Nevertheless, images of her lying dead, or worse, captured ran vividly through his mind.

Fenris shoved the door to the inn aside, nearly knocking it off the hinges in his anger. He did not notice the horse hitched to the post as he stormed inside. He did not notice, much of anything in fact, until he was face to face with the barkeep.

"Give me a room, whatever you have available will be sufficient, as well as a hot bath."

"Ain't botherin with no bleedin' knife ear. Not as like you'd have the coin anyhow. Find your way back to your alienage, elf."

Before the barkeep could close his mouth , a glowing blue gauntlet covered hand shot out to grasp his neck. Fenris growled and jerked the man half across the bar to sneer in his face.

"I suggest you rethink your words carefully. Not all elves are confined to those disgusting hovels."

The barkeep's eyes were as round as one of Hawke's china plates but Fenis did not care. He was past all decorum and running on empty. Faintly, he could smell urine and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He released the poor, frightened slob and threw several sovereigns onto the dirty counter.

"As I said, a room and a hot bath."

"Ri....right away, messere!"

Satisfied, Fenris turned around to finally take in his surroundings. The inn was larger than he realized and now he could hear how crowded it was. There were two fireplaces blazing on opposite walls and nearly three quarters of the tables were full. Naturally, by now, every patron had their eyes on him. He raised one black eyebrow and they all looked away and remembered their mugs. The inn didn't really smell much different than the Hanged Man and the thought comforted him a bit. He turned back to the bar as the stumbling buffoon from before returned.

"Your key, messere.....upstairs, second to last room on the right. The bath has been filled....."

Fenris snatched the key from a shaking hand and strode off with a muttered word of thanks. The stairs were rickety and groaned slightly as he made his way up. He was glad not to encounter anyone else in the hall and flung open his door as soon as he reached it. It was a little larger than he had expected. A large window opened out to the night sky, its dark curtains fluttering in the breeze. There was a small fireplace already crackling with an inviting fire and the wash tub was resting in front of it. The bed was smaller than Hawke's but almost the same as the one he used in his mansion. He did not care though. There were worse places to sleep. 

He began systematically stripping down everything he was carrying, body aching for the warm water. The sword he set down gently next to the head of the bed and he threw the cloak across a chair. It would probably be better to burn the damned thing. His pack was slung down next to the sword. Hurridly, he stripped off his armor and the clothing beneath it. His skin itched with anticipation to be clean.

Fenris would have let out an embarrassing groan had he not bit his lip as he stepped into the wash tub. The water swirled around his long legs, hot and steaming enough to darken his tan skin further. He sat down and leaned back as far as he could, his eyes closing with something like bliss. For a few moments, Fenris did nothing but savor the heat of the water. He sighed as he felt muscles he didn't even realize were tense, relax into the warmth. The luxury of having a hot bath when he wanted, he did not think he would ever get used to. After scrubbing away all the dirt and grime. he pulled himself out of the water reluctantly. Wearily, Fenris made his way to the bed and sprawled across it, instantly falling asleep.

Sometime later, he awoke with a start. There was a faint shuffling sound coming from outside his door. Fenris grabbed his sword, stalked to the entrance, and put his ear to the wood. Whatever the sound was, it was moving away towards the stairs. Irritated, he flung the door open to see what was causing the noise. The sight that greeted him stunned whatever snide words he had to say at his lips. His sword slipped from his hands and he felt a tremor climb his spine. 

"Fenris?!"

There she was, in all her glory. The cursed mage he spent seven months chasing. There stood Hawke and all he could do was stare. He urged his throat to stop closing. He opened his mouth to say something but wasn't quick enough. She was turning away now, heading back to the stairs. Fenris could feel his pulse roaring in his ears and his feet finally started to move. She was talking as she walked away. She was walking away.

"You can't be here. I have to leave. Fenris, by the Maker, how did you even find me?"

Every step she took further away from him, the more he felt his blood boil. This was unbelievable. How could she just leave. Again. 

"No."

It came out as a whisper. He had almost reached her. He couldn't let her do this. Now that she was here, in front of him, he wasn't going to let it end like this again.

"No, I will not allow it!"

Without even thinking, he launched himself after her, arms wrapping tight around her as they tumbled down the stairs. As they fell, he rolled them both so that she remained unharmed. He felt Hawke gripping his shoulders in a panic but for once, he was unconcerned with sparing her emotions. They reached the bottom in a heap and she struggled to release herself from his grip. Fenris tightened his grip on her as he looked around the bar area. Fortunately, there was no one else awake. The moon was still high in the sky but he could hear thunder pealing in the near distance.

"Let go! Let go of me!" 

"I will not! I will not let you walk away from me again, Hawke. You cannot expect me to!"

Hawke managed to get an arm loose and the fist that slammed into his face made him release the other. He reeled backwards at the force of her punch. Instantly, he felt blood dripping from his lip and he grimaced. He forgot she used force magic in her punches. She was running and out the door before he managed to right himself and give chase.

"Hawke! Stop!"

"I can't! I have to keep going. The Seekers have been chasing me!"

"Stop running from me! They have not been the only ones looking for you and you think I am content to stand idly by while you disappear again?" 

The sky opened up as they ran, drenching them instantly. She was the first to slip in the mud but quickly regained her footing. Fenris cursed the fact that for once she wasn't wearing robes. She would not have been able to evade him quite as well if she had. What she was wearing, however, distracted him as much as the robes ever had. Long legs encased in leather that did not leave much to the imagination as she ran. Her cloak had fallen to reveal a brilliant red tunic underneath. The color choice did not surprise him. Hawke had always worn some shade of red. 

The rain did not slow her down and Fenris had to marvel at her speed. Hawke had gotten very efficient in the art of evasion. He supposed seven months on the run would do that. He just never expected to see it from her. Lightning illuminated her running figure in a brilliant flash as she ran around the corner of a building. Just as he lost sight of Hawke, he cursed viciously and let his lyrium lines flare.

The last thing he expected was to slam into her. They fell as one against the wall that loomed before them. He could feel her heart thudding as he leaned against her back.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, Hawke."

He could feel the quakes that ran through her and pressed his lips close to her ear.

"There is nowhere you can go that I will not follow."

Fenris slid his hands down her sides and gripped her hips to spin her around to face him. Time seemed to stand still and he reveled at having her in his arms again. She was looking up at him, breathless with wide eyes and disheveled black hair. Now that they were here, in this moment, he felt a loss of words. Her beauty stunned him. He stared at her, like a drowning man longs for air. He felt numb to everything but her and hearing his name fall from her mouth was like a bell ringing in the darkness.

"Fenris, you need to let me go. It's not safe here."

A surge of anger shot through him and he could not help the fist that slammed into the wall next to her head. Here they were, and she still wanted to run. He felt his lyrium markings flaring in response. 

"Venhedis, Hawke! I have chased you long enough."

He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Her skin was electric and he felt the quake that ran through her. He prayed this was not in vain, that she still felt something for him. Her hands came up to press against his bare chest, to push away he did not know but when she opened her mouth to his, Fenris could not stop the wild pride that pounded through his veins. He deepened the kiss and brought his hands to grasp her hair tight. He kissed her like it was the last thing he'd do alive. The relief he felt when her hands slid to cup his face nearly broke him. Her touch was fire and the familiar taste of her mouth dizzied him. She kissed him back just as fervently, hands locking around his neck. He felt the joy in her kiss, the desperation in her touch. It was an effort to pull away from her lips but he had to. The question burned at his lips and he had no choice but to ask.

"Why did you leave me?" 

His voice was rough and the sadness in her eyes made him ache. He silently swore to do whatever it took to chase that dark cast from her eyes. Such was not meant for her even though life had seen fit to heap such weight upon her.

"I was trying to protect you all. I'm too dangerous to be around, Fenris. They already captured Varric."

"And so you run? Away from those who would keep you safe? There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, Hawke, no lengths I would not go to."

"They could have killed you, Fenris! They still might, if they catch you! Don't you understand, they think I helped Anders blow up the Chantry!"

"And I know that you didn't! My place is at your side, Hawke!"

His hands were trembling, he did not know whether from being so furious with her or the fear that she would just somehow disappear right in front of him. He attached his mouth to hers again, hoping she felt how crazed he had been without her. She answered by biting his lip hard and his hands fell to her waist again, tugging at the strings. She helped him, wiggling free from the leather and kicking her boots off into the mud. Hawke yanked her shirt off in one quick movement and tossed it carelessly to the side. He did not care about the rain or the fact that they were tucked up against the wall of someone's home. Fenris did not care about anything now except that she was here, she was real. Laid bare, she stood before him with such need in her eyes, he could scarce look away. She reached shaking fingers to his own leggings and tugged them down gently. Fenris bit back a groan. He felt as though he'd be driven mad by her touch. She caressed him so gently and all he wanted to do was fall upon her like a wild beast. He hesitated, shamed in the face of his aching hunger for her but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't! Don't you dare stop now!"

It was all he needed to hear. Fenris lifted her roughly and pressed her back up against the wall as she wrapped long pale legs around his waist. He gripped her hands tight above her head one handed as the other hand held fiercely to her waist. In one smooth motion, he was sheathed inside her and they were both gasping from the beauty of it. He was glad for the rain as it drowned their noises even as he captured her mouth again. Her hips rolled to meet his with every thrust he made. Her wrists strained within his hand but he did not relent. Fenris held her so tight, he knew she'd bruise and part of him was pleased. He dropped his head to her neck, kissing her pulse softly before setting his teeth to it. Hawke moaned and tightened her legs around him. He could feel her ecstasy building. He dragged his lips upward to her ear.

"I have dreamed of this. For four years, I have dreamed of you."

"Fenris..."

"Nothing will keep me from you, Hawke. Not now, not ever."

Fenris let go of her hands to tangle her hair in his hand. He kissed her with a vehemence he had never felt before in his life. All of fears and doubts that had been building within him for the last seven months fled in the wake of their union. He could feel her falling over the edge around him as she threw her head back and gripped him tight. His name was a prayer on her lips and he could not resist her siren call. He felt bliss overtake him and he wished for just this once he had magic enough to preserve this moment forever. Fenris knew beyond a doubt, that whatever the future brought, he'd be at her side where he belonged.


End file.
